1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of growing single crystal on a dielectric insulating layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polycrystalline Si (polysilicon) has a higher carrier mobility than amorphous Si (a-Si), and thus is widely used in semiconductor devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,841,851 discloses a semiconductor device using doped polysilicon as a gate material.
In general, grain boundaries of polysilicon trap charges, and thus obstruct electron transportation. In addition, the interface between a polysilicon gate and a metal silicide layer on the polysilicon gate is rough, and thus a large current leakage occurs.
This drawback can be improved by a single crystalline Si gate. However, single crystalline Si cannot be directly grown on a nitride or oxide insulating layer. Polysilicon can be obtained by depositing and annealing a-Si at a high temperature, for example, using chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), and thus can be formed on any substrate regardless of a substrate material.
However, since polysilicon has physically inferior to single crystalline Si, research into single crystalline Si which can be formed regardless of substrate material is still required.